Ruby and Jaune, The Alpha and The Omega
by Burst-in-Flames Tiger
Summary: Ruby Rose is a young badass fighter. Jaune is a ladies man who fakes his Huntsman application. They become a couple. Maybe. It's super complicated.


Jaune might not be the alpha, but he is the omega. He knew that he couldn't be good in combat right then and there and he knew that he couldn't be good in training even if he tried his best. The place where he was born didn't offer him a good chance to train himself in the fine arts of Grimm hunting. He was an extremely late bloomer, a learner that didn't grasp everything in his first rodeo. But that's fine. Like many people that covered up their shortcomings in short-range battles by focusing on long-range battles, or people that couldn't read a book by looking through a simplified picture book, Jaune is a man that traded his uselessness with his usefulness in wooing the ladies. He cannot be an alpha, but he didn't need to be one if he can be an omega instead.

His infiltration to Beacon Academy was a success, a cause for celebration even, though he wondered how he could have successfully and illegally be accepted into one of the most prestigious academies in all of Remnant. That was the biggest mystery he'd rather not get an answer to. He forged his papers, that was an undeniable fact, and it was also a fact that he resorted on forging his document because he couldn't possibly enter Beacon with his sub-par Huntsman training. All men and women living in Remnant wanted glory since their birth, and the glory everyone sought in this world full of dangers was none other than in the form of huntsman. And if one wanted to be a huntsman, which was stressed again to be the only job that can be regarded as the best job in the entirety of jobs in Remnant, applicants needed proper training in other academies beforehand. Call it an educational scheme or what have the complainer, because their educations were guaranteed to send out great future Huntsman candidates. But that would be a problem for Jaune who had no training at all prior to becoming a high schooler, and that was why he had to forge a good-looking document. It was certainly not the best move, but that was the most obvious thing to do in the short span of time he had to nurture his body.

Combat prowess? Check.

What the heck is an aura? Check.

Handsome as heck? Fukken Checkeroni.

It was supposed to be a good night for him. Hell, maybe even going to be a good night for the next three years of his life. Ladies swarming all over the almighty Jaune Arc. The best of the best Huntsman in the freaking world, baby. From here on out it's all going to be smooth sailing to the lap-gap for him! He was so excited he couldn't be bothered to wait for even one night from the destiny that would be rightfully his.

These fraudulent forgers he met on the suggestion of his sisters were just the swellest of guys themselves. Sure they looked menacing, but people should not judge a book by their cover. After having the finest of all gentlemen write him his forged applications no questions asked, they were originally planning to head into the finest pub and drink some good non-alcoholic alcoholic beverages till dawn comes. A good one night out with the boys never hurt him, especially since he was the one being treated by them for such luxury. But how did Jaune become a part of a dust store robbery?

Inside a shop called "From Dust Till Dawn", a shop's name that Jaune incessantly laughed on for a good full five minutes before the robbery happened, and he fully regretted ever coming to the after-party drinking party. But it's okay, because Jaune had got this in the bag. He just need to pick up his sword and shield, and try his best to fend off the people that helps him forge his document. Maybe could get a good reward from the police or some recognition from the head honchos of Beacon that was just passing by. Pretty simple and straightforward plan. If only it would be that simple.

Even Jaune could foresaw his ass kicked to hell and back from looking at his opponents. He was clearly a lot of class below them and he wouldn't be dumb enough to try anything dumb against them. But that would mean he was still stuck inside a store robbery, so what could he possibly do now? Pray to the God of Remnants? Do his plan anyway consequences be damned? Maybe even try a little switcheroo on these people and hoped for the best?

Or a girl looking at some weapon magazines could help him by launching those people crashing through the shop's window in a grand and spectacular spectacle.

Now he could run. Run as far as he could. Good foot forward and each stride long and wide for a good distance ahead. One step, two steps, three hundred steps. In the sky there appeared to be a helicopter fighting against what appeared to be chains made out of purple-colored auras. Whatever it was, it was of no concern to Jaune. All he wanted to do now was escape straight back into his room, apply to himself some of his family's traditional good long cold shower, laid himself on his bed, before crying himself absolutely to sleep from how scary all of the things that had just happened was.


End file.
